Finding Nemo But With Humans Instead
by bethansg
Summary: Coral and Marlin Finn were a young, recently married couple living in Reefton (a fictional neighbourhood in Manhattan). They were expecting twins; a boy and a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Late one night, Marlin and Coral Finn were waiting for a train. The station was empty except for a group of teenagers that had just gathered around a bench.

"Oh they're kicking," said Coral feeling her belly, "we still have to name them."

"You wanna name them now?" said Marlin, "okay, how about….Coral Jr and Marlin Jr?"

"I like Nemo for a boy."

"Nemo? Okay one can be Nemo and the other one can be Marlin Jr."

Coral giggled, "Just think, in 2 months we're gonna be parents!"

As they were walking towards the train which had just arrived, the group of teenagers stepped in front of them. They had their caps pulled down to hide their eyes, their hoods up and scarves over their mouths. One boy was holding a knife and another had a baseball bat.

"Hand over all your money and no one gets hurt"

"And that ring too!" said another pointing to Coral's wedding ring.

Coral tried desperately to remover her ring, but it was stuck; her fingers had swollen from the pregnancy.

"Hurry up!" said the one with the bat.

Impatiently, he lifted the bat ready to swing at her.

"No!" Marlin jumped in front of Coral

Marlin felt the bat hit his head, and then everything went black.

Marlin woke up in a hospital bed. The first person he saw was his younger brother, Simon.

"Dude, take it easy, you got hit in the head," he said as Marlin tried to get up, "you've been in a coma for six days."

"Where's Coral?" asked Marlin, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know how to tell you this….she…she got hit in the stomach and….she went into early labour and….she didn't make it, neither did your daughter."

"You mean….their….their dead?" said Marlin unable to hold back his tears, "Wait, what about my son?"

"They almost lost him too, but I guess he's a little fighter."

After spending weeks in an incubator, Marlin was finally able to take his son home. He was surprised that such a tiny baby could make so much noise. Marlin cradled him in his arms and tried to stop the crying.

"There, there, there. It's okay, daddy's here, daddy's got you. I promise I will never let anything happen to you...Nemo."


	2. Chapter 2

"First day of school! First day of school! Wake up, wake up! C'mon, first day of school!"

"I don't wanna go to school," mumbled Marlin, pulling the blankets over his head, "five more minutes."

"Not you daddy, me!"

Marlin opened his eyes and yawned. His seven year old son, Nemo, was jumping up and down on his bed chanting excitedly about his first day of school.

"Get up, get up! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! Oh boy! Oh boy!"

"Alright, I'm up," mumbled Marlin, just as Nemo fell of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud, "Nemo!"

Marlin scooped up his son and sat him down on the bed, checking him all over to see if he was hurt.

"I'm fine dad," moaned Nemo impatiently.

"Well you weren't last week when you broke your arm were you?" he said, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Six."

"No! See, something's wrong with you. I'm holding up seven fingers."

"No, you're holding up six fingers and a thumb."

"Oh, you're okay," he said, "Come on then, let's get you dressed."

"I already am," said Nemo, who was wearing his favourite orange and white striped t shirt and khaki shorts.

"It's too cold for shorts, go and change."

Nemo let out an irritated grunt as he sprinted out of the room.

"Slow down," Marlin called after him, "you're gonna fall again."

"No I won't!" yelled Nemo from the other room.

Marlin was nervous about sending his little boy to school for the first time. Up until recently he'd worked evenings in the bar downstairs and had home-schooled Nemo. Nemo finally got to go to school, because he had a new job, which was during the day. Okay, so telemarketing wasn't exactly his dream job, but it was more hours and better pay.

His younger brother, Simon, was currently in between homes since his girlfriend kicked him out, so Marlin had agreed to let him stay in his spare bedroom rent free until he got back on his feet, as long as he took care of Nemo while he was at work. This was six years ago and he was still sleeping in the spare room.

While Marlin was irritated that his brother was always around to make a mess of things, Nemo loved having an adult around that wasn't always such a killjoy – that is if you could call Simon an adult!


End file.
